The invention is intended for cross-country vehicles which are to be capable of traversing waters of such depth that the undercarriage provided for use on land can no longer be used. Such a vehicle may also be a movable construction machine, a dredge or the like. In a narrow sense, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide such a vehicle with a drive for traveling on water. Nevertheless, the vehicle is so constructed that during a longer period of operation on land, wherein travel through deep waters does not take place, it is not hindered by a drive for the water travel. On the other hand, the water drive will provide the vehicle with a high maneuverability.
The basic purpose of the invention is attained by providing at least one power-driven steerable propeller which at least in its operating position is pivotable about an approximately vertical pivot axis through approximately 180.degree. or more and is tiltable about an approximately horizontal tilting axis and which is driven by a motor in addition to the drive of the land vehicle. The pivotability provides the vehicle during travel in water with a high maneuverability and by means of the tiltability the steerable propeller can be adjusted during travel on land in such a manner that it is not damaged during cross-country travel, such as during travel over pathless grounds or over slopes.
The invention has particular importance for tracked vehicles, or stated in other words, since tracked vehicles are particularly suitable for cross-country travel, a water drive according to the invention is particularly important for them.
In consideration of the above-described purpose, the water drive forms a unit which is as self-contained as possible. Thus, the steerable propeller consists substantially of a first portion which is nonpivotable about the pivot axis and of a second portion which is pivotable about the pivot axis and carries the propeller and the motor is arranged on the nonpivotable portion. In particular, it is advantageous if the steerable propeller is releasably connected to the vehicle, this being particularly advantageous because the water drive can be removed entirely if it is to be expected that it will not be needed for a long period of time.
Various embodiments can be used to carry out the invention. In one embodiment the tilting axis is arranged transversely to the direction of travel through which the steerable propeller can be tilted outwardly in an astern direction. In a different embodiment, the tilting axis is arranged parallel to the direction of travel, which can be particularly advantageous inasmuch as the upwardly tilted steerable propeller does not project astern and thus possibly interfere during turning or travel over slopes. It is also possible to continue the driving of the steerable propeller during the tilting process so that it can produce a forward movement during the tilting or in partially upwardly tilted condition. In other embodiments, the tilting axis is arranged three-dimensionally between the stated positions so that the steerable propeller can be tilted, for example, both laterally and rearwardly.
The steerable propeller is particularly simple to mount if a pivot pin is provided in the tilting axis, which pin connects the land vehicle and the first portion of the steerable propeller and which can be dismounted or secured in installed condition as desired.
Further, for good maneuverability a desirable construction provides a remotely operable motor for the pivoting movement of the second portion of the steerable propeller.
In order to carry out the tilting movement quickly and safely, a preferred embodiment provides a mechanical, electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic drive mechanism for effecting the tilting movement. The electric drive can consist of an electric motor which cooperates with a suitable screw. The hydraulic or pneumatic drive consists advantageously of at least one cylinder-piston unit. A crank can be provided for the mechanical drive.
A simple and strong drive for the tilting movement is obtained by hinging to the first portion suitable pulling means, for example a chain or cable, and by supporting a drum or the like on the land vehicle, on which drum the pulling means can be wound.
It is advantageous particularly also during land drive if an involuntary backward driving is prevented by a releasable latch. Furthermore it is advantageous if in place of the crank there is provided a lever which acts through a one-way coupling, thus for example through a latch, onto the drum, which lever also acts as a catch for the drum. This type of manual operation is particularly simple and sturdy.
A bracket or the like provides further safety of operation if said bracket connects the steerable propeller additionally to the vehicle in operating position. In order that the steerable propeller can be both secured and released quickly, the new device is advantageously provided with a latch lock on the mounting.
Particularly advantageous in this connection is also a remotely operable motor for the latch lock, which can be driven, for example, hydraulically or pneumatically.
In order to relieve the tilting movement drive from the load while in rest position, and to secure the steerable propeller in upwardly tilted condition, the new device is advantageously provided with a locking device which connects the steerable propeller, when same is tilted from the operating position, releasably to the vehicle.
It is desirable for the best economy to fit the apparatus into the vehicle so that the energy supply for the blower or the blowers of the vehicle is switched over to the drive for the propeller. It is also possible to use this energy for driving the tilting procedure and for pivoting the steerable propeller for the purpose of the steering.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description. The description in general refers only to a single steerable propeller but the invention also includes the use of multiple steerable propellers.